


Рубикон

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, M/M, Missing Scene, Opposites Attract, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Обратный путь на лифте в башне Стрэтфорд, после перестрелки, устроенной девиантом, становится для Хэнка и Коннора первым шагом — в бездну.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Рубикон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Detroit: Hank x Connor 2020.

Лифт отсчитывает этажи — на этот раз вниз, а не вверх.  
  
Они снова в нём вдвоём, но сейчас Коннор уже не играется с монеткой, не выглядит щёгольски в своём костюме с иголочки — он в разодранной рубашке и синей крови. Сейчас Хэнк уже не сердит, как с утра, — он ошарашен.  
  
— Ты спас людей, — медленно повторяет он и смотрит на Коннора искоса, хмуро.  
  
Андроид переводит на него глаза.  
  
— Федералов, копов, простых людей — от чокнутой машины. Вопреки своим приказам, — продолжает медленно давить Хэнк.  
  
Андроид опускает взгляд, по его искусственному лицу как будто проходит волна. Он снова вспоминает свою неудачу. Убийство девианта встаёт перед глазами по секундам, его собственные действия — как засечки на временной шкале. Он снова не справился. Не смог взять девиантного андроида функциональным.  
  
— Что там с Первым грёбаным законом? — в низком голосе лейтенанта насмешка, но голубые глаза смотрят остро. — С установками? С приказами и сраной миссией? Это так работает, а?  
  
Диод андроида, не видимый Хэнку с этой стороны, мигает жёлтым, и лифт плавно останавливается.  
  
— Что за херня? — лейтенант с возмущением давит на сенсорные кнопки, как будто от этого они могут сработать.  
  
— Это не так работает, — шелестит Коннор. — Нет приоритетов, кроме миссии. Не было, — голосовой модуль, кажется, барахлит, или он и в самом деле смоделировал шёпот?..  
  
Хэнк застывает с занесённой рукой над кнопкой вызова диспетчера.  
  
— Не было? — у лейтенанта отличный слух. Равно как и нюх на самую суть дела.  
  
Андроид молчит. Диод снова мигает — камера в углу лифта перестаёт подавать сигнал работоспособности.  
  
Хэнк, хмуро глянув на зависшую панель лифта, прищуривается. Он начинает догадываться.  
  
Коннор поднимает руку — пробитую кухонным ножом, залитую тириумом до самого локтя — и касается самыми кончиками жёсткой седоватой бороды, тянет по ней пальцами. Лейтенант следит за ним, чувствует малейшее давление и не знает, хочет ли правды.  
  
Этого времени и места не существует. Оно здесь, оно для них. Ничьё, кроме них. Минута, рождённая быть стёртой в чужой памяти.  
  
Рука Коннора опадает вниз. На светлых волосах — следы тириума. Его крови.  
  
Смотреть в другие глаза, оказывается, может быть тяжело. Но оторвать взгляд — ещё сложнее.  
  
— Тебе точно не больно? — лейтенант прочищает горло и коротко, криво улыбается.  
  
Коннор медленно качает головой.  
  
— Я уже говорил Вам, Хэнк. Я не испытываю боли.  
  
Взгляд Хэнка становится мрачнее, тяжелее, невероятным образом продирается сквозь его пластик. Хэнк как будто видит его всего насквозь почище всякого сканера — со всеми его трубопроводами, тягами, металлическим остовом, проводами и датчиками, биокомпонентами и процессором, насосом и его регулятором. Что он? — Машина. Но он не чувствует себя ею под взглядом лейтенанта. Его это пугает.  
  
— А знаешь что? Не верю.  
  
Коннор хмурится. Чужая уверенность отзывается в нём ошибками, сомнением. На миг ему кажется: и вправду бывает больно. Было бы больно. Если бы он не успел.  
  
— Я не мог, — он качает головой, — не мог дать ему шанс Вас убить. Это… принесло бы слишком много ошибок в систему. Нарушило бы базовые правила поведения андроидов в человеческом обществе. Это могло бы... повлиять на моё функционирование, — он перебирает слова, причины, стараясь найти правильную. Машинную.  
  
— Тебе было бы плохо, если бы я умер, — Хэнк снова вылавливает, вытягивает суть из потока сгенерированных слов — но на этот раз она обжигает их обоих. Бьёт ужасающей бездной неизвестного.  
  
Такого не может быть. Всё так и есть. И от этого страшно.  
  
Они висят в металлической коробке, в которой невозможна связь извне, на неизвестном — лейтенанту, по крайней мере, — этаже, зависшие в своём пути уже минуту. Потерянные для всех, потерянные для общества.  
  
Коннор заставил их потеряться. Выгадал им минуту из всей суеты.  
  
Хэнк поджимает губы, трёт рукой по шее. А потом как вспоминает что-то и роется в кармане куртки.  
  
— Вот, — он протягивает четвертак. — У меня всё равно нихера не выходит.  
  
Коннор смотрит на широкую, такую крепкую и надёжную, ладонь и улыбается, забирая монету.  
  
— Я могу научить Вас, лейтенант.  
  
Хэнк с секунду молчит, а потом резко наклоняется к пластиковому, искусственному, просто вылепленному по шаблону лицу. Слишком живому лицу.  
  
— Я сам тебя научу, — кидает он Коннору в губы, замыкая последнее слово между ними двумя. Замыкая их невесомость на двоих.  
  
Несколько мгновений — и десятки ошибок. Система захлёбывается ими, светодиод заходится в истеричном жёлтом мерцании.  
  
Лейтенант отрывается, и Коннор не знает, что делать. Что хочет, что должен. Ничего не знает. Только один факт абсолютно точен: Хэнк тоже оставил на нём след. Свой след.  
  
Он протягивает целую правую руку к губам, регистрируя влагу. Малейшее движение его языкового щупа — и он считает всю информацию, до последнего возможного бита. Но почему-то этот след ценен таким: нетронутым.  
  
Коннор внезапно понимает, что этот его корпус теперь важнее прочих. Тех, в которые он уже переносился, или тех, которые ждут своей очереди в закромах Киберлайф. На другой корпус Хэнк не поставит метку — слишком высокая вероятность.  
  
Их невесомость сплетает их, направляет друг на друга мысли, желания, слова. Каждый думает — о другом. Каждый чувствует — другого. Слишком по-разному, но одинаково сильно.  
  
Коннор ловит ритм чужого белкового сердца. Регистрирует шум дыхания, шорох одежды, слабый запах шампуня и — самого Хэнка.  
  
Он не может оторваться и отпустить. Упустить — тем более.  
  
— Я научусь, — отзывается андроид, едва улыбаясь, — я научусь, Хэнк. Но мне нужны новые уроки.  
  
Хэнк смотрит на него во все глаза. Это провокация, это флирт, это просьба. Он понимает: им нельзя отказать. Он кивает.  
  
Коннор улыбается едва-едва, но каверзно. Лейтенант остро чувствует — это конец.  
  
Это ловушка.  
  
Ловушка — для них двоих, и она накрыла их обоих.  
  
Предчувствие оправдывается, когда там, внизу, между ними, его пальцев касаются другие: чужие, холодные, искусственные. Нет ничего горячей этого.  
  
Сердце как будто ухает вниз, и на миг тело становится лёгким. Раздаётся гул, и лифт трогается, разрывая их невесомость, возвращая в течение реальности.  
  
Когда двери распахиваются, лейтенант уже почти не верит, что это было правдой. Он помнит, но сомневается. Сомневается в увиденном, услышанном, почувствованном. Он оборачивается, выходя из лифта, потому что должен убедиться, что всё это — не показалось. Не было минутной фантазией об андроиде-напарнике, ставшим из безликого пластика… слишком значимым. Может быть, слишком нужным.  
  
Коннор смотрит на него в ответ. Смотрит долго, жадно. С ожиданием и без всяких колебаний. Он касается — уже только взглядом, но от этого не менее жарко. Он видит — только одного Хэнка, не замечая ошибок или предупреждений. Он даже не видит, как где-то рядом как будто маячит алым сетка.  
  
У Хэнка от этого взгляда сжимает горло, полыхают скулы от уверенности: Коннор знает, помнит и не даст ему забыть. Коннор изменит всё.  
  
…Если только сам не потеряет память.


End file.
